


Fairah meets the Winchesters

by elia_marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: OC meeting the winchesters, my oc meeting the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elia_marie/pseuds/elia_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My oc Fairah steals the Impala and Dean is not happy about that. This is the story of how Fairah meets Sam and Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // this is a fic about my oc, if you do not like those kinds of things than please dont read, if you do then please tell me what you think of the fic :)

(Fairah POV)  
It was in late October when Fairah first met the Winchester’s; it was a normal day for her, just talking a walk along the side of some lake or ocean. Fairah honestly had no idea where she was, she had stopped in some town god knows where. Normally she knew where she was heading but lately she’d been in a slump, bored, and not sleeping well. 

But the day when she saw that car--that beautiful jet black Impala--she was so happy. 

Fairah was walking by the lake and just soaking in the sun. She was wearing a dark purple sports bra and some skinny jeans, ripped at the knees and her favorite boots. She had her old tattered up shoulder bag dangling next to her as she listened to some of her music. 

Her quiffed up hair blew a bit in the wind because she was running out of hair gel and it wasn’t holding well. Her new addition to her half sleeve tattoo on her left arm burned red from being sore.   
Fairah’s stomach soaked in as much sun as it could get, she was hoping she would tan up some more before it became too cold to walk around without a shirt on, she personally hated wearing them, mostly she wore tank tops, belly shirts, or just sports bras outside. 

As she walked she got even more increasingly bored, which she didn’t think was even possible. When she was about to turn around and head back to her motel, to watch some tv or nap, something caught her eye. It was a car, Fairah loved cars, especially older ones, one of her ‘hobbies’ was jacking cars and taking them out of state to fix them up and collect them. 

This car happened to be one of her favorites that she had never seen in real life before. It was a sparkling jet black 1967 Chevy Impala. It looked like it was in great condition, definitely better that she would have expected one to be in. 

A huge smile spread across Fairah’s face as she jogged up to the car, she pulled out her ear buds and shut off her music, shoving her phone into her bag. She moved to look through the passenger window of the vehicle. Her smile got even wider at the sight of the nice, neat leather seats, at that moment she decided she needed to have that car. 

Fairah quickly glanced around, there were a couple of people jogging on the other side of the street and some random old lady with a tiny dog, so she figured it was safe. Before Fairah was going to hotwire the car she figured she needed to check the engine to even see if it could handle a fast speed or a long drive out of state. 

She practically skipped to the front of the car with happiness, she quickly lifted up the hood and probed it open. She whistled at the beauty of the engine, it could use some work but it was in better condition than she had expected. It looked like it had had a bit of work done on it already, but it was good enough for now. 

Fairah shut the hood and then looked around again, still only a jogger or two where around, no one seemed to care that she was looking at the car, lucky her. Fairah walked to the driver side of the car as she fished through her bag for her slim jim, only an idiot would leave a nice car like this unlocked. 

She quickly check to see if maybe an idiot did own the car and leave it unlocked, and to her surprise it wasn’t locked. Fairah smirked to herself and laughed a bit “Idiot” she said to herself as she slid into the driver seat. She slipped her bag off her shoulder and set it down next her, she then moved the front seats back so she could see under the steering wheel. This is where the harder part came into play, Fairah fished a screwdriver out of her bag and then began to jam it into the bottom of the steering wheel, once it gave way it made a pop sound and revealed all of the many wires that were attached to, god knows what. Fairah only know what the two wires she needed did, she sat up quickly and grabbed her small clippers from her bag and snipped the green and yellow wires and then lightly touched them together over and over till the car roared to life. 

“YES!” She exclaimed when finally got the car to start. Fairah sat there for a minute just listening to the purr of the engine. “C’mon Baby lets see what you can do” She said as she sped off, she planned to just drive for awhile then circle back to her motel and get the hell out of town. 

As she drove around in some small town just a few miles from where she was staying Fairah rolled down all the windows and rummaged through the cassettes that were in the Impala. “Eh not bad” Fairah said with a shrug as she picked some music and got it to play, she turned the music almost all the way up and picked up speed, she drove around in some back streets made of graved, knowing no cops would be around there. 

After a while Fairah realized she had no idea where she was, so she followed the road she was on, but she didn’t know whether she was heading back to town or farther away because it was dark. She followed the gravel road until she came to an old abandoned house, “Fuck” Fairah muttered to herself. She sighed and quickly threw the car into reverse but before she could back up some headlights came into view in her rearview mirror. 

“Fuck!” Was all she said before she grabbed her bag and sprinted to the, gross, creepy old house. When she got into the house she ran upstairs and crouched by a window, shivering. She placed her hands on the small window sill and peeked out to see two guys get out of a car that had pulled up right behind the Impala. She knew then that she was fucked because now she was parked in and she couldn’t outrun their car. 

She couldn't see the mens face because it was too dark, all she could tell was one was very tall while the other was shorter. The tall one had longer, shaggyish hair that seemed to sweep across his forehead. The short one seemed to just have regular short hair, she couldn’t make out much more that those basic things. 

She tried to listen to what they were saying but she couldn’t hear them, the only things she thought she heard was “I’ll kill her” from the short one and “You're over reacting” from the tall one. From that she knew that these guys were cops or anything so she figured she could get her way out by talking, or maybe threaten them with her tiny ass knife she had in her purse. 

Fairah quietly moved into a closet and tried to breath as shallowly and slowly as possible, you would be surprised how many times she was in this kind of situation. She grabbed her knife and clutched it in her hands as she crouched in the closet and listened to the foot steps and wood creaking down stairs. Fairah closed her eyes tightly wishing that they would just leave with the car and leave her be. 

She heard the two men talking, she made out bits of their conversations  
“Lets just leave, we have the Impala.”   
“Sammy you don’t understand, I gotta see the bitch who stole my car.”  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, leaving them stranded out here is enough, let’s go.”   
“No.”   
That was the last thing she heard them say before they began to head up the stairs. 

Fairah was not looking forward to this, there could only be a few places where she could be up here and she knew they would find her, unless she ran. She thought she had heard both of them walk up the stairs so she took a deep breath and slowly opened the closet door, the rooms door was still open so she ran like hell, before she made it to the stairs she the tall guy poke his head out of a room in surprise. She did not see the short one though, Fairah booked it down the stairs, skipping some every once in awhile, then jumping the last 4 or 5 steps. When she landed her right foot slipped and she fell, she quickly got up and began to run to the front door, which was through the kitchen to her left. 

Fairah thought that maybe the short one was outside looking at the car, which she figured was his, but to her surprised as she burst through the kitchen door he stood there with a gun pointed at her head. She tried to stop, but again slipped and fell backwards on her ass, her knife clattering and sliding away from her as she dropped it. 

“Sammy!” The man with the gun called as he just stared Fairah down. After a minute the tall stranger walked through the door and stood behind Fairah staring down at her.


	2. Dean and Sam meet Fairah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and sams pov of meeting fairah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so through out the fic the pov is going to switch, not like each chapter but major things like the begging, prob not as much any more though

(Sam and Dean POV)  
Sam and Dean were in town for a new case. They drove to town as usual, checked into some shitty motel and change into their ‘ monkey suits’ as Dean called them. 

When Sam and Dean finished talking to the creepy old woman about what had been going on in town they began to walk back to the Impala. 

“So do you really think Bella is in town?” Sam asked as he fixed his tie.   
“Who knows, she’s always after something, greedy bitch.” Dean said as he began to loosen his tie because he felt like he was choking. 

As they walked up to the spot where Dean had parked the Impala Dean stopped in mid step “Where’s my car. WHEre’s my car!” He said his voice cracking as he spoke.   
“Did you feed the meter?” Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
“Yes! Yes I fed the meter!” Dean said and then leaned over placing his hands on his knees and breathing shallowly and sharply. 

“Oh? The Impala was that yours?” A woman asked in an English accent, “It was fine until I got ahold of it.” She spoke with an evil smirk, but the truth was she had no idea what had happened to the Winchester’s car, but she knew i t would upset them so she took the credit for what ever happened to the car. 

“Bella.” Sam and Dean spoke bitterly at the same time, neither of them liked her in the slightest bit.   
“Can I shoot her?” Dean asked through his clenched jaw.   
“Not in public.” Sam responded in a whisper. 

Sam and Dean talked with Bella a bit more but Dean couldn’t focus on anything other than his Baby missing.   
“So what do you think?” Sam asked as Bella walked away from them.   
“Hmm?” Was Dean’s response, he was waiting for Bella to walk away so he could use his phone. He fished his phone out of his pocket and used speed dial, clicking number 7 can calling.   
“Ah yes hello this is James Smith, I lost my phone and I need the gps turned on?”   
“Last four are 5648….yep….thanks.”   
Dean snapped his phone closed, “I need your laptop and some wifi.” He quickly spoke to Sam as he began to walk away,   
“It’s at the motel, do you really have a gps in the car?”   
“I’ve got some other cells in there with gps so lets hope they’re still in the glove box.” 

After about 10 minutes of walking Sam and Dean finally made it back to their motel. Dean quickly stripped off his suit jacket and slipped off his tie, and popped open his top two buttons. He grabbed Sam’s laptop from his bed and quickly opened it, opening up the email he got from the phone company, “Kay so this will hopefully show us where the the bitch is driving my Baby.” Dean said bitterly as he looked up to Sam.

Sam had gotten off his shoes and suit jacket, and was now unbuttoning his shirt when her replied to Dean. “So what are we going to do?” He spoke as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, and then stripped off his pants. He walked over to his duffle bag which was in the corner of the room and searched through it for some clean clothes, as Dean spoke. 

“We’re gonna find the idiot that took my Baby, and teach them a lesson.” Dean said as he closed the computer harshly. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt, shoes, and pants. He walked to his bed and pulled out a back shirt and pulled it on. “What else did you think we were gonna do Sammy?” 

“Well maybe just get the car and go?” Sam questioned as he pulled a grey shirt over his head, and slipped into some worn out jeans, which were about to rip at the knees. He zipped up he duffle and tossed it onto his bed. 

“Just get the car, no we need to deal with who ever took my Baby.” Dean said with worry in his voice, he was thinking maybe Bella took Baby to a chop shop or maybe to some drug dealer to use for transportation. He only worried for the well being of his car. Dean pulled a flannel shirt on over his black shirt but was too lazy to button it up, then slipped on some jeans which had random rips all over them. 

“Let’s go.” Dean said as he quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed is normal jacket and walked to the door. Sam followed behind him, slipping on his shoes and getting his jacket. Sa didn’t say anything knowing that Dean cared too much about his car to talk sense into him. 

Dean found the nicest car in the motel parking lot and quickly hotwired it and sped off with Sam in the passenger seat next to him. They drove in silence until Sam asked “Do you even know where we are going?” 

“Yeah some tiny ass town only a couple miles out, idiot’s driving Baby on some backroads.” Dean said as he picked up speed down the road. 

Sam didn’t say anything more, he just sat back and waited for, whatever, to happen. it was about 8ish by the time they first spotted the Impala, “Ha!” Dean exclaimed as he saw the tail end of his car drive right in front of them on a dirt road, Sam and Dean thought the driver didn’t even notice them because it was already dark and they had no headlights on. 

“Gotcha” Dean said with a smirk as he slowly turned onto the gravel road and followed slowly behind the Impala, hoping that the driver never noticed them. It grew darker and darker, it was about 9 at night by the time they had caught up to the Impala, but before they did Dean tuned on the headlights. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, he didn’t think Dean would want the person to know they were there.   
“I looked at a map before we came out here, there’s an old abandoned house out here, who ever took baby is trapped and I want them to know it” 

Sam was surprised by what Dean had said but also expected it. “Okay what do you plan on doing to the poor person?” Sam asked as they pulled up behind the turned off empty Impala. 

“I’m going to teach them a lesson, no one messes with Baby.” Dean said angrily and she got out of the car, he went to the back of the Impala and grabbed a handgun from the trunk and then moved to the drivers window. 

“Damn, I’ll kill em!” Dean almost yelled in frustration.   
“I think you’re over reacting.” Sam said in a soft voice, hoping Dean would calm down. 

They both slowly walked up to the front door of the old crumbling house, Dean held out his gun as he walked through the door. 

“I don’t think you’ll need that.” Sam said as he cautiously followed behind Dean. “Lets just leave, we have the Impala.” Sam said as he looked around the kitchen, and walked to a door across the room and opened it to see what looked like a living room. 

“Sammy you don’t understand, I gotta see the bitch who stole my car.” Dean said as he more thoroughly looked around the kitchen, checking in larger cabinets on the ground. 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, leaving them stranded out here is enough, let’s go.” Sam said hoping Dean would just leave it alone and go back to the motel, Sam was tired and knew they would have a lot of work to do tomorrow. 

“No.” Dean said plainly as he walked past Sam into the living room and walking past the stairs. “You go upstairs I’ll go back to the kitchen, in case they try to run.” Dean said softly as he walked back to Sam. 

“Fine” Sam huffed as he moved to the stairs, he watched as Dean let the door close behind him before he began making his way up the stairs. Sam went to the far right room, figured he would start there and work his way to the left. There were only four rooms, and one was a bathroom so Sam knew this would be quick. As Sam finished looking through the first room he walked back to the door and was about to leave when he heard someone running, he quickly walked out of the room to see a skinny girl, in a sports bra and jeans sprint down the stairs. 

Sam blinked a bit because he had been surprised by that, he thought that some weird old dude would have taken the Impala not some chick. Before Sam moved again he heard aloud thumb, which he figured was her falling after being hit by Dean. 

As Sam began to walk down the stairs he heard another loud crash and thought it was odd. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean walked into the kitchen, walking away from Sam hoping he would do as he told him to. Dean really wasn’t planning on hurting the person badly, maybe a punch or two and then leaving. He waited impatiently as he listened to Sam walking around, then he heard someone running. Hearing those other set of foot prints made Dean smile, he knew he had them now. 

Dean waited with his gun pointed at head level as he heard who ever was running fall, that made Dean snicker, “Serves them right.” 

He waited for the person to get up and run right to him, but he had not expected to see a tan, skinny, pretty, girl run in. She was so surprised by Dean she fell back onto her ass and the knife, dean hadn’t noticed, clanked and scattered across the room. 

He looked down at the girl a bit confused, “Sammy!” He called as he stared at her, his gun pointed at her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Both POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked into the kitchen and stared down at the girl, she looked small, and scared. “Maybe we should just go.” Sam said as he walked around the girl and over to Dean, “It’s just a girl, you don’t wanna hurt her do you.” Sam said, looking Dean in the eyes, trying to tell what he was thinking. 

“I don’t know Sammy, just let me think!”


	3. Sam's Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't paying attention and Sam is paying a bit too much attention (language gets a bit bad? idk i don't think its bad but the f would is used a bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyo thanks if your actual reading this!! and so i was thinking this wouldn't switch pov so frequently but i guess i was wrong, im bad at predicting what im going to write sometimes in the middle of writing idefk what my characters are thinking lol its hard sometimes. well also im not sure how long this fic is going to be, by the looks of it its gunna stretch out for a bit cause theres a lot of plot that's gotta happen.

(Fairah POV)  
Fairah sat on the ground, leaning back on her hands as she turned and watched as the tall long haired stranger walked over to the one with a gun. She didn’t want to look weak, she hated that, would rather be thrown off a cliff than to be looked down on by random fuckers she didn’t know. 

Fairah cleared her throat and quickly stood up, as she did the man with a gun followed her moments making sure the gun was always locked onto her head. The obviously nervous woman dusted her scratched up hands on her pants and cleared her throat. “Hello boys, what can I do for yah?” She asked trying to be cool about the whole situation. But as she spoke her voice quivered because she couldn’t keep herself from shivering. It was now about 9-930 at night and it was cold, and Fairah not even wearing a shirt was barely able to think because the feeling of cold consumed her thoughts. She clenched and unclenched her jaw trying to keep her teeth from chattering. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sam and Dena POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam and Dean carefully watched the strange half naked woman as she stood up. Sam noticed that the palm of her hands seem to be ripped up and bleed, probably from the two times she fell and the many old broken things around the house. Dean also noticed this small detail but didn’t give much thought to it, in all honesty Dean thought that she deserved, for stealing Baby and all. 

“Well you can start with a name.” Dean said as he re trained his gun to the girls forehead. He didn’t think that he would shoot her, but he has been contemplating it since the second he laid eyes on her. 

Sam was more interested in the girl as an actual person than Dean was. He noticed the way her hair was fallen and sticking to her forehead from sweat, though the girl showed obvious signs of being freezing. Sam paid close attention the her jaw movements, she was clearly trying to stop herself from shivering or showing more that she was uncomfortable. Sam felt bad for the girl, she didn’t seem like a cut throat person like Dean was, he didn’t think that she would last two seconds with Dean, well if they were to fight. 

Sam was about to pull off his jacket when the girl glanced at him and began to speak again. 

“My name’s Fairah…” After talking Sam noticed the girl squeezed her eyes closed hard, he thought it was odd and figured she was just regretting telling them her real name instead of an alias. After a second of hesitation from the girl she sighed deeply and picked up her shoulder bag that had fallen when she fell and began to root around in it. 

Bad Idea. Sam thought as he quickly looked over at Dean. 

Dean now pulled up his other hand to his gun squeezing tightly and tensing up. 

“Dean, calm down.” Sam said sternly to him then glanced back to the girl then to Dean again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Fairah POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After telling the strangers her real name Fairah wanted to slap herself on the face, that was such a stupid thing to do. She squeezed her eyes closed to try and quickly regain her slight bit of confidence she might have left. 

When she opened her eyes again she noticed the the taller stranger had moved closer to the left of the one with a gun. She got a vibe from the tall one that he was gentler and didn’t want to hurt her so the gave her an idea. 

Maybe if I get that one to emphasize the other’ll put down the damn gun. Fairah thought, then she thought of something that might work. She remembered that one time she got out of trouble for stealing someone elses car was showing old baby pictures of her sister and her brothers she had to the guy playing them off as her own children. 

Fairah quickly grabbed her bag and began to dig through it trying to find the wallet she never used with the pictures in it to show them. When she found the wallet she smirk and looked back up with sad ‘puppy dog eyes’ and pulled out the wallet and dropped the bag. But she had not expected the one with the gun to look so intense and terrifying. 

“I--It's just my wallet…” She stammered. Before Fairah could start on her bullshit of a story a large gust of wind blew out side and through the house, coming through the cracks, crevices, and gaps in the walls. As the wind hit Fairah from her right side she shivered and curled together a bit, pulling her arms closer to her sides and shrugging her shoulders up a bit. As the wind finished blowing Fairah’s body was left covered in small goose bumps, her stomach her chest, and arms covered. Well now it was very obvious she was cold and for all she knew these guys would tie her up and douse her in water to punish her, Fairah hated the cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dean POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean honestly was not on the top of his game, his judgement and actions were clouded by emotion, which never usually happened unless someone had stupidly decided to fuck with Sam. 

He didn’t noticed all the small details he should have, he didn’t think of any sort of back up plan for if this chick was crazy or could fight or had a better weapon than his pistol, or even that maybe she was a demon. 

Dean realized that he was lacking in his regular vigilance so he decided from that point on he would try but he kept getting distracted. He kept thinking about bashing the chick or shooting her. He hated that he thought about doing these terrible things to a perfectly normal person, he knew that Sam would never want to speak to him if he fucked this up. 

As Fairah rooted through her bag Dean tensed and gripped his gun with both hands and reset himself for a better angle for a shot. He realized it was a bit much, he doubted the girl, Fairah or what ever her name was, had another weapon in her bag.   
Dean was about to tell her to drop the bag and to just give up, that there was no way out of this and she would have to deal with the consequences; before he could utter the first word a strong wind whipped its way through the old beaten up house. Dean didn’t feel it much except for on his face and hands, it stung as the sharpness of the cold stung his nose and the tips of his fingers. Dean clenched his jaw, trying to control his body's natural reaction to the cold gust. 

After the wind stopped Dean noticed that Fairah was cover in goose bumps, probably from foot to head. At the sight of the shirtless girl shivering and curled up hit Dean with a pang of guilt, it was his fault that she was out here in the cold. He felt like he should just quit this stupid thing and maybe just make the girl pay for stealing Baby, but then Dean noticed that she had something in her hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sam POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the wind wrapped it’s way around and through the house Sam felt it tingle on his ears as it blew his hair back off his forehead and ears. He didn’t pay attention to himself though, he was focused on the girl, Fairah. Sam thought that the name was a bit odd, he had definitely never heard it before but on the other hand he thought the name was beautiful. 

Sam watched as the girls body shook slightly and began to produce small bumps. The first he noticed were on her stomach then they seemed to grow their way up to her arms then to her cheeks. At that moment Sam decided he had enough of this nonsense, there was no reason for them to be there any more. He quickly stripped off his jacket; he felt his own arms get infested with goose bumps as the cold engulfed his arms, chilling them in an instant, that made him feel even worse for the girl. 

Sam looked at Dean and noticed that he seemed confused and frustrated at the same time and he thought he saw a hint of guilt in his eyes but forgot about Dean when he heard Fairah let out a shaky sigh. 

He walked over to the girl and stretched out his arm offering the jacket to her, “Here take this you’re going to get sick if you’re in the cold much longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be dean and sams point of view up to them meeting fairah :)


End file.
